Another World
by goldxXxvampire
Summary: All the power shuts off and all you could hear is high squeals that pierce your ears. You try running for your life by get snatched away. What will happen next? Vampfic please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everybody! This is my first vampfic, but second story. Since I just had the idea in mind, I will start it right now. Tell me if I should continue, please!**

Momoko's POV

"Yawn! I'm so tired." Kaoru says leaning against her locker. "I really think that teachers should let all the kids ditch school." She says turning all serious.

"Schools not that bad. Sure you could get tired easily." I then sigh.

"Are you crazy?! School is like a horror film! Have you seen the piles of homework we get everyday?!" Kaoru almost yells.

"It's not like you do it anyways." Miyako says. "Now let's go before we miss class."

"Whatever." Kaoru says storming off. Miyako and I follow her. When we enter the classroom, there is a whole crowd surrounding Himeko's desk. I think I heard a couple of squeals and yays.

"What's going on?" Miyako asks to a girl that was grinning wildly.

"Princess is having a Halloween party in her mansion and she's having Maroon 5 coming there, too!" She squeals jumping up and down. "And I just got an invite!" She skips away laughing in excitement.

"No way. I love Maroon 5." I say slouching in my seat.

"Wait, who, what?" Kaoru asks turning away from her daydream. "What about them? They're having a concert and you're buying us tickets?" She says getting excited.

"Actually, Himeko is having a Halloween party and her dad's getting Maroon 5 a gig there." Miyako sighs, and then sits down in her chair.

"Well, that explains." Kaoru mumbles, turning to look in front of the classroom.

"Settle down class." Ms. Keen says. Once everyone gets quiet, she starts her lesson on geography. I started writing down notes about Pangaea, the latitudes and longitude coordinates of Europe, Africa, Australia, and all that stuff. Wow, Kaoru's right. This is a very long and tiring day. Then I start to think, okay, this is getting way too boring. I already know this stuff anyway, so I flip the page of my notebook and start drawing out my Halloween costume. My drawing started to look like a baby witch, but then I added the tiny witch hat to the right of the head, I made the dress fall down just above my knees and I drew high heel boots to add on to my Costume. Now all I need is to buy them, which I will do after school.

_Ding! Ding!_

I got up out of my seat and grabbed my books. "Hey guys," I say when I start walking towards them. "Did you figure out what you're going to be for Halloween, yet?"

"I'm going to be half vampire, half zipper-face. And I'm going to get my bloody makeup done by a real artist." Kaoru says narrowing her eyes while looking at me.

"I'm not that bad, aren't I Miyako?" I ask looking at Miyako for backup.

"Umm, well, uhh I'm going to be red riding hood." She says, quickly changing the subject. When she saw my glare, she asked, "What are you going to go as?"

"Good question." I smile, stopped walking, and pulled out the picture I drew. I showed it to them while saying:

L

**/ ****W\**

**/ ****I\**

**/****E****T\**

**/****H****C\**

**/****T H\**

**The witch**

"Wow! Good picture." Miyako beams. "I like the little hat, the dress, and I love those shoes."

"Let me see that." Kaoru says snatching the paper away. She took out a red sharpie and started drawing something on it.

"What are you drawing?" I ask trying to take a peak at the paper.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." She angles the paper so I can't see it.

"Hey, it's my paper. I deserve to know." I say trying to sneak another peak.

"Wait." She snaps. "I'm almost done."

"Touchy." Mumbles Miyako.

"Here ya go." Kaoru says handing me the paper.

"Cool," I say looking at the details and bloody makeup she added.

"Now, isn't it worth it being patient?" She asks entering the gym.

"Your never patient Kaoru." Miyako states. "In fact, you act like a mountain lion hunting after some meat for breakfast."

I start laughing at that one. "Good one." I met Kaoru's glare and started acting innocently. "What? I didn't say anything." I walked into the girl's locker room, and started putting on my gym clothes. When I walked out, I heard a group of girls whispering. For all I know it could be about the party that I wasn't invited to. I shook of the thought and leaned on the wall.

Miyako then walked up to me. "We're going to be playing dodge ball today." Oh, great. Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse.

"You ready for some dodge ball?" Kaoru smirks walking up to us. I flashed Kaoru the horror of my insides while shaking my head no. "It'll be fine. To add on to it, here's the good part. It's girls vs. boys." Noooooo. Great, just great. Why? Why do I keep jinxing myself?

**Me: And…. CUT! That was a great job to all of you! Anyways, as you all should know, the next chapter is going to be about the game. Thank you, and good night people!**

**P.S. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Happy Halloween guys! Today I dressed up as zipper face with this cute costume, you should have seen it. It was so cool. I would show you my picture, but you know. Anyways, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Here's a Halloween treat for you all!**

Kaoru's POV

While the guys are setting up the dodge balls, I place my fingertips on the wall. I am ready to show some fire to this game_. _I thought. Anyways, I hear Miyako and Momoko saying things like, "OMG, what are we suppose to do?" and other things like, "This is really freaking me out. I hate dodge ball." and also, "I'm so terrified."

"Shut up." I hiss at them. As soon as I hear the whistle blow, I sprint toward the dodge balls then I start shuffling my feet. I pick up two of them and throw one of them at a nerd. (No offence to the nerds out there. P.S. By the way, I'm a nerd too, a cute nerd, that doesn't wear glasses. Not all nerds do.) He just blows out a sigh and walks to the benches. I see two balls coming to me at the same time. I duck as the first one comes and I catch the other one.

"Good job Kaoru." I hear Miyako say from behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask not taking my eyes off the other half of the court.

"Hiding." she answers quietly. I just roll my eyes and throw the other ball to this gothic guy. "Eeep!" I heard Miyako shriek.

"What are you shrieking for?" I ask dodging a ball.

"I'm out." I heard her say. I see her in the corner of my eye walk toward the bench, which are filled with girls, including Momoko. Wow. They are bad at doge ball.

"Red line!" I hear Mr. Sakamoto yell. The rest of us girls, which is probably like three, back up while seven of the guys run up and whip the ball at us. When one comes over to me, I catch it in the mid of my stomach, and whip it back at another guy. I glance around for a brief second. Okay now, it's five to two. Not so bad.

After the other girl on my team and the other four guys get taken out, it's now one on one. Me and the most baddest guy in our school who hits on all the girls, including me, are the only ones left. All the girls are cheering for me, while the guys are rooting, "Jake, Jake, Jake…" I step up to the red line with my arms free of balls, 'cause they're all over there on his side of the court.

(Slow mo time!) He brings it to the back of his right side and jogs closer to me. He starts bringing it forward. I'm ready for this. I am ready. I hear the girls screaming, "Nooo… What are you doing?" While the guys are cheering, "Get her… get her…" Mixed with other loud noises. He finally lashes the ball at me.

(End of slow mo time!) I caught the ball between my stomach and my two arms. Whew. It actually worked. I heard a lot of cheering and some booing. "Shut your face whole!" A girl yelled. To that, I smirked.

"Good game," Jake smirked. I could see it all in his eyes.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I walk to the girl's locker room and start changing.

"Did Jake just ask you to the dance?" This perky girl, forgot her name, asked me while she was slipping on her bright pink skirt.

"Not exactly, but he was. It was all in his eyes." I shrug.

"But did you say yes?" She asked.

"I don't even know you." I say matter of fact, glaring at her.

"But, did you say yes?" She asks again.

"Who do you think you are asking questions? What'cha think I said? " I ask walking out the locker room with my gym bag on my back. And certainly, Jake was there flirting with another girl who was flirting back. "Puh-lease." I mumble. To that, both there heads snapped up.

"What?" The girl asks while Jake just looks at me up and down nodding his head in an approved way.

"Na, it's nothing, get on with your flirty ways. And yo, Jake. My face is up here." I say pointing to my head. Then suddenly the bell rings. Yay, school is finally over. I walk to my locker, get my things, and I wait for Miyako and Momoko while I stand in the parking lot, when something starts to happen.

**Me: Hi… again. How'd ya like the new chapter? Sorry for making it so short and sorry about the cliff hanger there, but I promise you that my next cliff hanger will be something utterly important that something ****will**** happen that's gonna be good (not good as in good, but good as in bad). This cliff hanger is for something you will probably figure out…Or not. Mwaaaahahahahaaaaaa! Happy Halloween! =3**

**Buttercup: She actually means REVIEW.**

**Bubbles: You don't have to be mean about it. Just say *cough, cough*, please review. (Smiley face =3)**

**Buttercup: Just review and eat your candy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hayooo! How's it goin'? Nice, so any who, I was just thinking about the cliff hanger my last chapter. Some of you may of guessed right, but most of you would of guessed W-R-O-N-G! Ha ha. So, how was your candy? Mine was goood. I had skittles, nerds, kit Kats, and more skittles. How I love my skittles. Oh, and yeah, *in a dreamy way* **_**marshmallows**_**! Hope you enjoy this chapter while I finish of my marshmallows! **

Miyako's POV

I was just walking out of the building when I heard a loud crash. I turn over to Momoko, "What was that?" I ask terrified.

"It's just Fuzzy Lumpkins," She says pointing over to a smashed up car near Kaoru. I saw Kaoru dash behind the school, so me and Momoko followed.

**(*authors note* told you this wasn't an important cliff hanger. Ha ha. Anyways, back to z story.)**

We all transform as quickly as possible.

HYPER BLOSSOM!

ROLLING BUBBLES!

POWERED BUTTERCUP!

AND WE ARE…

Suddenly, we get thrown to the ground by Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Ouchie, that really hurt!" I yell at Fuzzy.

"WHERE"S MY BANJO?!" He yells.

"Wow, you have bad breath, whoo, mhmmm." Buttercup says shaking her head back and forth.

"WHERE"S MY BANJO?!" He yells again.

"We don't know where your stupid banjo is, dude. And here's a quick tip. Try getting some breath mints. It would be easier for all of us." Buttercup continues. Blossom just gets up and starts beating the carp out of him.

**(*authors note* and yes, I actually meant carp not the other word.)**

Buttercup gets out her hammer and swings it down on him. I get out my bubble wand while thinking, Buttercup is right, he should definitely, get himself a mint. Spare us all. I blow a gigantic bubble and he starts flying away.

"Now since he messed up our timing, we only have two hours left. That loser." Momoko, now transformed back, mumbled the last part. "Now, lets get going."

When we enter the Halloween costume shop, we went our separate ways. I look through the racks to find the perfect red riding hood costume. I found a pair of black fishnets with these red two inch heels that go with it splendidly. Now all I have to find is one of those red coats with the hood, I seriously don't know what there called, a red and black striped pencil skirt, and a fitted white t-shirt ( which I have at home). It takes me about an hour just to find those things.

Kaoru's POV

I walk to the back of the shop, humming while scanning the racks of clothes. I close my eyes for a bit when I accidentally bump into someone. My eyes flash open and I blurt out, "Sorry." I look up to see a senior guy that I saw somewhere in school.

"It's cool," he says smirking. "It's really nothing." He stares at me wondering. I bite my lip and look down at the ground. God, no. Am I really blushing. The heck? What's wrong with you, Kaoru? I start an argument in my head when I get snapped back to reality. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asks.

"I danno. Maybe." I answer dumbly.

"Now I know. You're the…" He snaps his fingers trying to remember what he was going to say. "You're the captain of the Sophomore soccer team. That's cool. I'm the captain of the senior soccer team." He flashed a dazzling smirk.

M y eyes widen in shock. "Really, your kidding me, right?" I ask.

"Nope, I seriously am. Since Adam broke his leg a week ago and he can't play until next season, they put me as captain."

"I don't know why I've never heard of that 'til now. Strange." My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Well nice meeting you…" I stammer.

"The names Eric. And please to meet you, too…" He mocks my hesitation.

"Kaoru, the names Kaoru." I roll my eyes walking away.

"Well bye to you too." He says sarcastically behind me. I just wave my hand in dispersal.

I walk over to a rack of scary/gory costumes. Just for the occasion, I decided to wear a dress. If I didn't then Momoko and Miyako would get on my case about it and make me where something that's above my knees. Now that, would be creepy. But, I decided to wear combat boots, and a leather jacket with it, and don't forget about the leggings, too.

We only had about half an hour left, so I decide to walk to the cash register. When I was about half way there I saw Miyako with her arms full of stuff.

"What's all that for?" I ask staring at her pile of stuff and glance at my small pile.

"It's for my costume, duh." She answers walking in line. I wait until it gets to my turn.

"Hello, how was your shopping trip today?!" The sales lady says way to enthusiastic.

"Fine," I answer dull like. I also think I saw her smile drop a little, which makes me smirk. "It was great, thanks for asking." I say a little more brighter. I look as she rings in my stuff. It all added up to quite a big number. Wow, my Dad was going to kill me, literally. "Um, is there like any discounts or coupons?" I asked fidgety.

"There's twenty percent off if you buy this fake blood." She said raising up a bottle of red stuff.

"And how much would that be?" I ask pulling my Dad's credit card in and out of my wallet.

"This would only be nine ninety-nine." She answers giddy like.

"I'll take it," I say before having second thoughts. My bill lowered quite a bit. I handed over the credit card.

"Thank you and have a wonderful day!" She said all cheery. I stood next to Miyako and asked, "What's taking Momoko long?"

And right at that moment I hear someone yell, "BOO!" In my ear. I jump a little and turn around, accidentally slapping them in the face. "Oww!" Momoko screeched.

"Oh, it's only you." I say taking a sigh of relief.

"What? You just freaking slapped me in my face and you say 'oh, it's only you'! What the heck is wrong with you? You just don't go around slapping people!" She said loudly.

"Ok, sheesh, sorry." I say. "Now let's go home." I say walking out of the store.

**Me: There ya go! I made it a little bit longer.**

**Buttercup: Heck yeah ya did!**

**Bubbles: Nice chappie!**

**Blossom: Finally, I get to talk. It seems like it was a life time. Now give me a wink if you liked this chapter. *wink, wink***

**Bubbles: She's a creeper so leave her alone. It's best for all of us. R&R please!**

**Blossom: Wink AND Review for moi.**

**Buttercup: If we all work together, we could get another review. Am I right girls?**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Me: Why are you guys staring at me? It's creepy. *Runs away***

**Everyone: Bye people! =3**


End file.
